Benedikt Schöne
is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. He is Mayuri Kaido's love interest. Benedikt is has with blue hair and blue eyes. He has light skin and his face is shown to be delighted. His Spring & Summer outfit consists of a white shirt covered with dark blue vest and black shorts reached to thighs, putting a reddish-brown belt above it. He also wears grey socks with green line and blue leather shoes. For Autumn & Winter Benedikt wears long-sleeved white shirt covered in light blue coat with white furs. Also wearing trousers and dark grey shoes. He also wears white tube socks but it is rarely noticed. Benedikt is energetic and gives everything his all. Like Haruno, he might have times of clumsiness, and they can be fairly competitive with each other, but he cares about his friends and when dedicated, shows a hot-blooded side. There's a way when Benedikt gets lost, but no test he can't pass, and/or no problem he can't solve when he puts his head to it. It's no wonder this adventurer knows how to be good at discovering something new on and off the nature and in school! Mayuri is having a filled day as a full-fledged fairy idol when she meets Benedikt Schöne, who was running away from several girls. He asks her on a date immediately to shake them off. At first she doesn't like him because of his cold behaviour but she comes around as the date goes on. During sunset, they are riding a ferris wheel and the others try to help by setting the mood, but they wind up causing an accident. Mayuri uses her magic to save Benedikt, turning to her fairy form. When Benedikt regains conciousness, he doesn't realize that the fairy is a girl he was dating, feeling melancholic. In the end, he and Mayuri have a emotional ending. Benedikt is a form of the name "Bennedict". Schöne comes from the German word schön, meaning "beautiful". Mayuri Kaido: The girl who loves Benedikt. François Cartier: Both are students of Male Division. They see each other while they play. Lucas d'Aviano: Benedikt's classmate and best friend who is very good to him. Tobias Arklow: In order to easily communicate with Benedikt, Tobias tries to cheer Benedikt up by giving him a lollipop and later Benedikt smiles at him. Per Sandholm: One of Benedikt's rivalry friends who always look after him when he needs something. Holger Dahl: Another of Benedikt's rivalry friends who finds him extroverted. Both of them can be friendly when they see each other. Matthias Nielsen: Another one of his rivalry friends. Matthias isn't afraid to leave Benedikt alone. Gakuto Nishikigi: Although they belong to different classes, both of them seem to like each other. André Forstadt: Benedikt and André are good friends who appear completely opposite. Their relationship is slightly similar to Chieri and Mayuri. *His zodiac sign is Gemini *Specialties: Football and running *Hobbies: Going out with friends and discovering new places *People first impression of him is that he's going to make fun on somebody, probably cheeky. Not a lot of good things are said. *The first thing he does in every morning is exercise. *Easily forgives others. Benedikt believes that he should hear the other person's side of the story and that both will eventually forgive each other. *Usually doesn't feel stressed. But if Benedikt does, he deals with it by sleeping. *In Benedikt's report card, his teacher usually put that 'he's cheerful every day' or 'the mood maker of class'. *Between sleep and meals, he chooses meals. *Benedikt says he is an average student. *He is usually referred to as "Benedikt" or "Ben" by his friends. Mayuri calls him "Benni". *He has a weakness for dark places. *The one bad point about him is that he gets emotional over the topic of his friends. *He is at both P.E. and Science but bad at Mathematics. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Male Category:Love interest